paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Marshall's Emotions
This episode is the first part of episode 2 of the third season, enjoy! Summary After a bit of a mishap, Suzan's Emoti-Controller separates Marshall into five different pups; Joy Marshall, Sadness Marshall, Anger Marshall, Disgust Marshall and Fear Marshall, and they are all on the loose in Adventure Bay! Now it's up to Rio to use his Super Spy gear to help the PAW Patrol round up Marshall's emotions, before the DARK Patrol member HUNTER finds them first! Prepare for a major EMOTION ''rescue!! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinako Triplets *Marshall's Emotions (First appearance) *Night Ryder *Hunter *Cali *Rio *Katie *Farmer Yumi Transcript (Title card with Marshall and the Emoti-Controller on it) Marshall: Pups Save Marshall's Emotions! (The episode starts at Katie's Salon, with Katie giving Rubble a bubble bath) Rubble: Ah.... That's the stuff right there.... Ah....... Cali: *Sleep talking* No... No no, honestly, I couldn't eat other bite.... Oh really?? Ah man, thanks a lot.... Jenkins..... *Yawn* (She opens her eyes to see Rio looking at him) Cali: AH!!!!! Rio: WHOA!! (Falls off the counter) Cali: Rio! Don't scare me like that! You could have given me a heart attack! Rio: Sorry about that Cali, I just came to give you something. Cali: What is it? Rio: Be right back! (Runs out to get a rose which he carries in his teeth) This is for you. Cali: Aw.... a rose! That's so sweet of you Rio. Rio: (Blushes) Hehe... Yeah, guess I am.... (Scene Changer: Suzan's Badge) (Ryder is helping Suzan work on one of her gadgets) Ryder: Okay Suzan, so what gadget do you need help with?? Suzan: Okay, this next gadget is called... (Pulls out a remote with 5 emotions on it out of her purse) The Emoti-Controller!! This device is known to help people deal with a problem with the 5 main emotions. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear. Ryder: Cool! But... what's wrong with it?? Suzan: Oh, nothing, but it has a bit of a glitch in it's system. Ryder: What do you mean? Suzan: Well.... It sort of splits people into 5 clones of the emotions, and I need your help to fix it so it won't happen again. Ryder: Okay Suzan, let me get my tools, and we can start fixing it! Suzan: Race ya! Ryder: You're on! (The two head into the garage to get Ryder's tools. Marshall is then walking down The Lookout driveway and notices the device) Marshall: Hm... What's this?? (Examines the device) It looks like a remote control.... fused in with the Wheel of Fortune. Hm... Maybe I can try my luck... Hehe... (He spins the arrow of the remote) Come on baby, Marshall needs a new doggie dish! (The remote then starts to shake a bit) Huh?? What's going on?! (The remote stops working) Aw.... I must have landed on Bankrupt.... (The remote then shocks him) Gigigigigigigigigigi-Gahaow!!!! (Ryder and Suzan then rush to where Marshall is) Ryder: Marshall, what are you doing?! Suzan: He's got the Emoti-Controller!! Hit the deck! (The remote then stops working and a five colored bolt hits Marshall. It then separates him into six versions of himself. The versions of him are skinned with the colors of Yellow, Blue, Red, Green and Purple. While the original gets knocked back into Ryder's toolbox) Marshall's Fear: Wh-Wh-What the heck happened?! Wh-Wh-Where are we?! I-I'm kinda of scared!! (Bites his nails) Marshall's Disgust: *Scoff* Calm down, Fear. We're obviously at the Lookout. *Scoff* You're such a chicken sometimes. Marshall's Anger: Chicken?? CHICKEN?! HOW DARE YOU!!! LET ME AT HIM!! (Pounces on him) YOU ROTTEN LITTLE WIMP!!!! Marshall's Sadness: (Tries to say something, but is too sad to say it) Sigh.... Joy, you tell them. Marshall's Joy: Okay Sadness! (Walks over to Anger) Marshall's Anger: (Starting to strangle Marshall's Disgust) TAKE IT BACK YOU LITTLE CREEPER!! Marshall's Joy: Guys, guys! Calm down.... It's okay.... Ya know what would be good? Marshall's Anger: I told you, Anger management is not gonna help me! Marshall's Joy: I was kind of thinking that we could all have a nice little walk around Adventure Bay! Marshall's Fear: I-I-I don't know.... I'm kind of scared.... Marshall's Joy: Well then, it's decided! Off to the town!! (Marshall's emotions split up) Ryder and Suzan: Uh-oh.... Marshall: Ow.... What happened?? Suzan: Do you realize what you have done?! Marshall: No.... I don't... I just wanted to get a jackpot on that wheel of fortune you had! Suzan: That wheel was the Emoti-Controller! You've been split into five different yous of different emotions! Yellow is your joy, blue is your sadness, red is your anger, green is your disgust and purple is your fear. And now they're running amok all around Adventure Bay! We have to catch them before they cause anymore problems! Ryder: Sounds like a job for the PAW Patrol, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kitten: Ryder needs us! Cali: Come on Rio! Ryder needs us! Rio: Wait for me! (Runs past her) Gasp! My rose! (Runs back to grab it) *Muffled* Wait for me! (Scene Changer: Rio's badge) (The pups and cats head into the elevator, though one is missing.... And Rio also drops his rose) Rio: *Gasp* My rose! Marshall: Here I come! Rio: Oh no... Marshal: Whoa!! (Trips over Rio) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Crashes into the elevator) Ow.... Sorry about that Rio.... Rio: *Sigh* It's okay Marshall.... (Notices his rose is bent) Aw.... My rose got bent! Marshall: Well every rose has it's thorn! Which I think one of them is in a place where the sun doesn't shine... Monty: *Muffled* Yeah and that side IS MY FACE!!!! (Shocks Marshall) Marshall: Ye-ow! (The pup laugh, as they do, the elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups and kittens, we have a major emotion problem on our paws! Marshall had accidentally activated one of Suzan's devices known as the Emoti-Controller, and five versions of him are on the loose in Adventure Bay! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Ryder: We have to find them and bring them back to Marshall's body before they cause trouble! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your net to help us capture Marshall's emotions. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder presses Rio's symbol) Ryder: Rio, I'll need you to use your Spy Drone and Heat Seeking Goggles to help us find any of the Emotions. Rio: Double O Rio, on the go! (Ryder presses Marshall's symbol) Ryder: Marshall, I'll need you to help and use your fire hose to put out any fires caused by your anger. Marshall: I'm fired up! (Ryder presses Skye's symbol) Ryder: And Skye, I'll need you to search the skies in order to help find the emotions! Skye: *Gasp* Yippee! This pup's gotta fly! Ryder: The rest of you pups can standby, I might need you. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole, as he does, the pups head down the slide and ride off, though a pair of dark navy blue peeks through a bush and notices it) Hunter: Boss, did you hear that?? Night Ryder: (Through Hunter's earpiece) Yes.... Those emotions can do well in serving me, capture them at once! Hunter: On it boss! (Scene changer: Hunter's badge) (Marshall's Disgust is seen at Farmer Yumi's where she is busy bringing in pumpkins for her husband's lunch) Farmer Yumi: Hey there Marshall! I need you to taste test something. Marshall's Disgust: *Scoff* Fine, as long as it totally doesn't taste gross, I'll do it. Farmer Yumi: Hm.... You kind of acting like me when I was a teenager.. Believe me, wearing that poodle dress kind of felt odd for spirit week... Anyway, I need you to taste test this pumpkin pie I made for Farmer Al, it's for our anniversary of the day we met. Marshall's Disgust: Yeah yeah yeah, just give me it! Farmer Yumi: Yeesh... impatient.. (Gives the pie to the emotion) (Skye is then flying through Adventure Bay and notices Marshall's Disgust) Skye: Ryder, I found Marshall's Disgust! It's at Farmer Yumi's! Ryder: Got it Skye, I'm on my way! Marshall's Disgust: (Tasting the pie) OMG this pie tastes SO good! Farmer Yumi: Hehe... I'm glad you like it.. (Ryder and Chase then come along) Ryder: Okay Chase, use your net to catch Disgust! Chase: *Rawf* Net! (Shoots a net at Disgust) Marshall's Disgust: Wha- This is SO not cool, I don't know how you sleep at night, and I am SO getting back at you for this. Ryder: 1 down, four to go! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) Pups in Action Chase: Use his net to capture the Emotions once they find them Rio: Use his Spy Drone and Heat Seeking Goggle to try and find Fear and Joy Marshall: Extinguish any fires caused by Anger Skye: Take to the skies and find Marshall's Disgust and Sadness The rest: Standby in case Ryder needs them Trivia *Marshall's Emotions debut in this episode *Cali mentions the episode "Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades" in this episode References *The five colored Marshalls are the same colors of the emotions from the Disney/Pixar Movie ''Inside Out. *The episode is similar to the Teen Titan episodes: Nevermore and Colors of Raven Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Season 3 Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes